Seorang Namikaze Minato Dikejar Anjing?
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan
Summary: Minato yang cool itu dikejar oleh Akamaru hingga nista- nya? Seperti apakah nistanya Minato?


Hohohoho…hello all…sekarang ane mau buat fict special Minato's Birthday plus menistakannya juga( *Minato: awas ye kalo yang jelek- jelekin gua!- siapin rasengan shuriken-*, *author: iye…iye…-sambil senyum devil MODE: ON-*)

Disclaimer: Coba aja Naru- kun punya saya, tapi whateverlah yang punya itu tetep Om Masashi Kishimoto i_i

.

Title: Seorang Minato Namikaze Dikejar Anjing?

.

Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal, Humor berkurang gaje menambah -_-"

.

Perkenalan tokoh:

Minato (35): seorang yondaime hokage (*readers: udh tw kalee*)

Kushina(33): Istri dari Minato dan memiliki 2 anak, Deidara n Naruto.

Deidara(20): Putra Minato Namikaze n kakak Naruto (peran OOC).

Naruto(15): Putra bungsu MinaKushi dan adik Deidara.

Title: Akibat Seorang Namikaze Minato Dikejar Anjing? (original ceritanya punyaku)

-ooo000000ooo-

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik kayak duren busuk dan memiliki 3 garis di masing pipinya tengah berlari- lari ria menuju sebuah gedung aka. Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti seketika karena sepatunya langsung meleleh, eh, bukan, karena melihat ayahnya, Minato sang hokage, sedang lari kalang angin(*habis kalo kalang kabut bosen*) dikejar anjing yang diketahui namanya ialah akamaru dan teriak- teriak," ENYAAAAAKKK! TOLONG MINATO!".

Lalu, Naruto melihat sahabatnya yang memiliki tato segitiga kebalik di pipi masing- masing, Kiba, sedang lari tunggang langgang sambil teriak," AKAMARUUUU!". Naruto hanya sweatdrop berat dan tak ingin kehilangan momen berharga itu, ia mengambil handycam colongan dari Sasuke dan merekam kejar- kejaran gaje itu dengan ketawa koprol jungkir balik setengah mateng(?).

' Lumayan nih buat kasih tau ke Kaa- san kalo Tou- san takut ama anjing…hihihihi ' pikir Naruto licik. Minato yang baru nyadar kalo dirinya tengah direkam oleh Naruto langsung teriak," WOOIIII NARUTO! JANGAN DIREKAM-". Telat. Video hasil rekaman itu sudah diupload ke YouTube dengan nama 'Yondaime Hokage Takut Anjing?'. Naruto terus melakukan 'misi' nya hingga….

" NARUTOOO! NTAR KLO UDH SAMPE RUMAH NANTI TOU-SAN HUKUM KAM-"

"BRUKKHH"

"CEPRATTT!"

" BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Belum selesai Minato teriak, tiba- tiba Akamaru dari belakang menubruk tubuh sang hokage sehingga Minato dengan gak elitnya nyungsep ke tanah lumpur n mengotori jubah kebanggannya yang katanya ada gambar api neraka-?-, setelah itu, Minato nangis meraung- raung dengan lebaynya," KYYAAAA! MY HONEY SWEETY JUBAHKUUUU~" dan terlihat juga Kiba yang daritadi gak henti- hentinya panik sambil sembah sujud dujud nyium kaki tangan pipi Minato (*plakk*). Si Naruto bukannya nolong bapaknya yang blepetan, malah ketawa jungkir balik nyungsep ke neraka lapisan 100(?) (*author: wahai anak durhaka! Saya kutuk kamu jadi gamabunta!*) #author dirasengan#

Minato yang blepetan gara- gara lumpur itu langsung pundung guling- guling meraung menggonggong mengeong berkicau(?) dan menyiapkan tali tambang buat gantung diri di pohon toge(?).

-JEDA SEJENAK-

Mari kita tinggal adegan itu, kita lihat reaksi orang yang menonton video nista itu:

Di Akatsuki…

" Walahh~ Deidara senpai! bapak senpai kacian banget tuh… sini lihat deh…" (siapa lagi klo bukan Tobi). Deidara yang ngelihat video nista itu n baca nama pengupload-nya langsung bikin burung- burungan dari tanah liat n diledakin sendiri sambil ngomong," BAKA OTOUTO! NANTI ANIKI LEDAKIN KAMU JADI PECAHAN BELINGGG!". Tobi yang denger itu hanya ber- sweatdropped.

Di rumah MinaKushi….

" Hm… cari youtube apa ya? Eh, ada video baru tuh…UAPPPAAAA!" Kushina kaget gara- gara ngeliat judul video bejat bin nista itu. Ia mengkliknya dan video ditanyangkan…

" BUAKAKAKAKAKKAKKK! Minatooo….minato…HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" tawa Kushina yang menggemparkan Konoha sekeras 150 skala richter(?) n guling- guling di lantai.

Di kediaman Uchiha…

Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang lagi serunya nonton film di youtube di 1 komputer(*author: bokek amat Uchiha*)(*dicincang Uchiha*), tiba- tiba mereka mendapat 1 video baru dan membukanya…

Keriput Itachi hilang seketika, rambut Sasuke jadi pantat landak, Mikoto tepar, dan Fugaku yang lagi minum kopi langsung keselek kopi+ gelasnya gara- gara lihat video nista itu.

Di kediaman TsunadeJiraiya….

" Say, liat deh! Ada video 'hot' nih!" ujar Jiraiya mengklik video nista penasaran dan menontonnya juga….hasilnya…rambut Jiraiya jadi lurus kayak Itachi, trus Tsunade jadi keriputan gara- gara lihat video nista itu(* author: pada ketularan virusnya Itachi tuh*)# diamaterasu Itachi#.

Kediaman Trio Sabaku di Suna:

" Gaar, lihat deh sini!" panggil Temari sedang menonton video nista itu. Gaara mematuhi apnggilan kakaknya dan menontonnya. Tiba- tiba Gaara dengan gajenya menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke gentong pasirnya ampe pecah berkeping- keping hingga akhirnya Gaara sadar apa yang dilakukannya dan teriak," EMAKKKK! GENTONG JIMAT GAARA HANCOUUUURRRR HUWEEEEE!." Gaara langsung nangis sesenggukan dan datanglah Kankurou untuk menenangkan Gaara.

" Aduhhhh cin!….adekku sayang jangan nangis dong! Cup cup cup….mangkanye eike kasih tau, nanti kalau kamu jadi kazekage jangan kayak gitu ya?" ujar Kankurou dengan lebaynya dan bancinya kumat lagi. Temari malah sweatdrop ria melihat tingkah kedua adik gak normalnya(?)(*digoreng SandSiblings FC*).

Salon Mbah Orochimaru(?):

Kabuto yang sedang menggunting rambut Lee, tiba- tiba datang Orochimaru sembari membawa laptopnya sembari ketawa- ketawa yang suaranya kayak uler kejepit pintu(?). Orochimaru nyamperin Kabuto plus menaruh laptopnya depan meja gunting rambut Lee- yang otomatis Lee juga nonton-.

Akhirnya, setelah menonton video itu, Kabuto gunting rambut Lee ampe botak kayak Bobo Ho(?)(*author: kebayang gak sih Lee jadi botak? Trus tinggal pakein kacamata item kayak Shino gitu dan jadilah Bobo Ho.*)(*ditendang Lee ke Jupiter*), Ulernya Orochimaru langsung tewas seketika, Orochimaru ngakak daritadi, dan Lee cengo ampe gajah keluar masuk mulut Lee(?).

Café tempat Kakashi, Rin, Obito:

Mereka mengklik video yang masih 'fresh' itu dan menontonnya…..

Masker Kakashi langsung kebuka, Rin berubah jadi Orochimaru(?), dan Obito kehilangan sharingannya, malah menjadi mata Buto Ijo(?). dan hal itu membuat semua pengunjung( minus ObiRinKaka) kabur semua gara- gara melihat mata Obito yang baru dan Rin yang berubah wujud menjadi Orochimaru(?).

Back to Minato, Naruto, Kiba:

" khikhikhikhikhi….Tou- san….udah nyebar lho…." Ujar Naruto yang suaranya malah mirip KuntilKyuubi(?) yang membuat bulu kuduk Kiba n Minato goyang dangdut ala DePe.

' habis sudah martabat dan wibawa hokage ku….huaaaaa!' batin Minato miris. Kiba hanya beku layaknya patung porselen. Naruto memberi lihat YouTube itu dan sangat membuat Minato tercengang seketika.

Ternyata…

Yang like itu 1. 234 dan unlike 0.

Sontak, Minato langsung guling- guling menggelinjang serta bergetar. Minato akhirnya menangis," Hiks..hikss…habis sudah name tag Hokage ku….Naruto….Kau jahat sekali….hiks…". Naruto hanya tersenyum licik dan mengucapkan," Hehehehehe….maaf ya Tou-san….bye!" Naruto akhirnya kabur ke rumahnya. Minato n Kiba hanya menatapi punggung Naruto yang makin lama menjauh dengan pasrah.

, …..^_^


End file.
